This invention relates to a method and device for identifying vehicles, more particularly cars.
In particular, the invention relates to a device for providing and connecting an identification to vehicles, whereby this device also allows to perform regular controls.
Devices for identifying vehicles are known from the documents WO 95/11101, WO 95/10433, EP 0.387.581, WO 93/05987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,575 and DE 43.42.641. According to the solutions given in most of these documents, the vehicles and the central system for controlling the vehicles are provided with the same code or data, resulting in a few reliable situation.
The present invention aims an improved system.
To this aim, the invention in the first place provides for a method for identifying vehicles, more particularly cars, characterized in that, during registration, by means of a transformation at least two different data are generated which together form a unique result, whereby one of the data is stored with the vehicle, whereas the other data is stored in a central system.
Preferably, the aforementioned transformation consists of a cryptographic transformation, more particularly a cryptographic transformation which delivers results which are always unique and vary for each variation of the initial data.
As a consequence thereof, it is obtained that it is almost impossible to falsify the identification data of the vehicle, which, however, is the case with the use of classical serial numbers which, as known, can be ground away or the like.
In the most preferred form of embodiment, this method is further characterized in that it consists of:
the provision of one or more electronic systems in the vehicle which can form a part of the vehicle;
the provision of an electronic unit in the vehicle which unit can communicate with a central system with a data base, whereby this unit is connected to one or more of the aforementioned electronic systems;
the effecting, by means of the aforementioned unit, of communications with the aforementioned electronic system, the aforementioned electronic systems, respectively, by means of which at the unit characterizing data can be called in by the electronic systems;
the transmittance of these data to the central system, together with identity data of the unit;
the performance, based upon these data and identity date, of a transformation of these data by the central system, whereby at least two data are generated which together are unique;
the central storage of at least one of these generated data;
and communicating the other generated data back to the module and storing it there, whereby this data forms an identification number for the vehicle.
The aforementioned connection preferably is realized with several electronic systems present in the vehicle. This connection is preferably performed over a common bus, more particularly a so-called CAN bus (Controller Area Network), according to ISO-11898.
According to another preferred characteristic of the invention, the exchange of the data between the unit and the electronic systems is performed by means of a protected communication over the aforementioned bus.
According to another characteristic of the invention, regular controls are automatically performed by means of the aforementioned unit, whereby this unit verifies the authenticity and the originality of each electronic system which has communicated its data.
Depending on the verification, it is possible to transmit a signal through the unit back to one or more of the electronic systems, whereby this signal is applied in order to take a suitable action, if necessary. According to the invention, this suitable action may consist in making the vehicle unserviceable in a reversible and safe manner.
According to another characteristic of the invention, means are applied which allow that the central system can provide for that, by means of a protected communication, the aforementioned regular controls can be switched off. This allows to make a vehicle rendered unserviceable serviceable again.
In a practical form of embodiment, the identity of the unit is formed by means of a so-called chip card, as a result of which the identification is also connected to the proprietor of the chip card.
The invention also relates to a device for the realization of the aforementioned method, with as a characteristic that it consists in the combination of at least means for generating, by means of an electronic transformation, at least two data which together are unique; an electronic unit which is provided or can be provided in the vehicle, in which one of the aforementioned data can be stored; a central system in which the other of the aforementioned two data can be stored.
Hereby, the aforementioned unit is coupled to different electronic systems of the vehicle, and the unit is provided with control means which verify the characterizing data of the electronic systems for their authenticity.
In the case that the device is provided with means which allow for a communication between the central system and the unit, they preferably consist of transmitting and receiving apparatus allowing for a wireless communication, and/or a connection which allows a coupling to external apparatus, for example, diagnostic apparatus of a workshop.